


无题

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Spock, Spock & Uhura
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Jim Kirk属于企业号。Fuck you Paramount





	无题

Spock起床的时候感到了一种莫名的空荡感在腹部徘徊。企业号大副环视寝室，每一个摆件都在他安排的地方静默无声地伫立；他在内心三次检查待办事项列表，满意地发现所有事务都在未来的三十天里的每一个精确的时间点等待他去完成；他查看了邮件，暂时没有紧急信息出现在收件箱。

他在井井有条的秩序感中自得地放松，然后他的心脏猛地一抽，像是一只大手穿过他的腹部攥着那个不停收缩的器官，狠狠地掐住前后上下扯动。太安静了。他屏住呼吸，试图从他和舰长共用的卫生间捕捉若有若无的哼唱声。

没有杯子撞到洗漱台上的声音，没有水流穿过双手溅落脸盆的声音，也没有人类小声嘟囔的声音。他听得如此用力以至于太阳穴隐隐作痛。空气循环系统低声嗡鸣着。除此以外再无其他。

Spock快步走去，他差点撞在门上。碍事的门板被他一把拉开，卫生间里没有一个人影。瓦肯人在镜子里看到自己惊恐的脸，他的胸部剧烈地上下起伏，仿佛在发生一场小型地震。这是不对的。他心想，可怕的念头在脑海里形成。他人类的那一部分在尖叫，而瓦肯的那一部分绝望地试图捂住那张想要大喊出恐怖猜测的嘴巴。

Spock敲了三下门然后直接冲进了舰长寝室，他瞪着再熟悉不过的卧室，肺部的氧气淤积在胸口无法扩散。所有的摆件都在他安排的地方静默无声地伫立。他和父亲母亲的合影、他的资料版，他的长袍挂在衣架上、他的传统雕塑蹲在架子上倚靠着舰长借给他阅读的书籍。Spock心想他一定是惊慌失措之间跑错了方向——虽然瓦肯人不会惊慌。

他转过头跑过耷拉在一扇墙壁上的门板，推开另一扇门板，进入他的卧室，然后是他和舰长共用的卫生间，然后又看到了母亲的微笑。

他像是无意间被困在了一个雕花滚筒里，在一个又两块雕版连接而成的世界中不知疲倦地奔跑。直到瓦肯人喘息着在衣柜前停下。他的手颤抖着，但并不妨碍他整理自己的仪容仪表，穿上蓝色的制服。到了值班的时间了。Spock冷静地穿过自动门来到走廊。船员向他打招呼，他点头致意。他又回到了熟悉的世界。他的后背空无一人。Spock不敢回头，他在等待着一只温暖的手拍上他的肩膀，温热的气流拂过他的脖颈；他期待着那熟悉的招呼声。

“Spock！早上好呀。一起去舰桥吧！”

Spock几乎能听到舰长急急的脚步声靠近自己。他瞪着走廊整整三秒钟，金色的身影像是被空气吸收了，走廊在他刺痛的视线中扭曲着。瓦肯人不甘地关上了电梯门。

-

他的座位被实验室的助手占领了，年轻人在他的询问的注视下惊慌地扭动着，差点把屏幕从操作台上扒下来。Spock大副在通讯官奇怪的视线中坐到了舰长椅上。他的屁股无法在坚硬的椅面上找到合适的位置，胳膊肘也无法像往日那样避开各种按钮摆放舒适。Spock的手不自觉地在扶手的背面寻找Kirk舰长抠出来的小凹陷。他所触的界面一片平整，那些暴露出扶手内部材质的小坑的存在就像那个人类一样被抹得干干净净。

“Uhura小姐，”他不知道自己什么时候站起来移动到通讯官身边的，Nyota脸上的热情一如往昔，他却无法在这个过于静谧宽敞的空间里找到自己应有的状态，“Kirk舰长为何不在舰桥？”

Uhura勾起一个笑容，眼睛里充满了他无法辨识的情绪。

“哦，Spock！”她看起来像是要捧着他的脸和往日一样给予他一个意义不明而不容拒绝的亲吻，“Spock，我们不需要Kirk舰长。”

“请阐明。”Spock听到自己的声音从喉咙里挤出来，像一条嘶嘶作响的蛇在空气中扭动。

“Spock，我们可以在任何一个合适的人的带领下完成接触任务，探索新文明、新科技，不是吗？”

Uhura的疑问像是一个猝了毒的诱惑，她的牙齿在灯光下反射着刺目的光芒。舰桥的气温调解得过低了，他怀念瓦肯星的风沙和阳光。他的手在背后的衬衫褶皱里蜷缩成一个小小的团。

“你的理论是合理的。”

不，他听到自己的脑子里有一个声音大喊，这是不对的……这是不对的！

-

McCoy在办公室里喝酒，他把杯子猛地举起，液体汩汩流动着消失在医生的嘴唇后面。Spock耐心地等待着终审宣判。他试图抹去电脑定位对Kirk舰长存在的否定结论。Jim Kirk在他脑海里的宇宙里漂浮着，金色的头发不自然地摇晃，蓝色的眼睛像是遥远深空里的星辰。他被当成一个巨大而晦涩的秘密藏匿了起来。Spock心想他总能找到Kirk的。

酒杯磕在桌子上，McCoy的大腿挂在扶手上，整个人向后靠去。他的脸和天花板平行，Spock只能看到McCoy医生脖颈上沧桑的皱纹。

“企业号不再需要Jimmy了。”McCoy对着天花板解释道。

人类的话语从Spock的左耳钻进去，冲撞着他头骨里的物质，乒铃乓啷作响，然后从右耳冲了出来，在他的脑袋上绕了一圈，消失了。Spock不明白“不再需要”是什么意思，他打了一个哆嗦。

“医生，我不明白。”

McCoy猛地从靠背上弹了回来，他顶着沉重的办公桌，Spock终于注意到McCoy布满红色血丝的眼睛。

“就是他再也不会出现在企业号上了，但是我们的飞船还是会继续往前开的意思，明白了吗？”

“这……这是不对的。”

“年轻人，没有什么事情是因为它是错的就没有人去做了，更没有什么事情会因为它是对的就有一群人争着抢着去做。”

“但是……企业号属于Kirk舰长——”

McCoy决定不再听Spock的胡言乱语，他推搡着Spock往外走，像是赶厨房里不请自来的流浪汉。瓦肯人不情不愿地站在了走廊上。他觉得当初的图纸把走廊设计得太空旷了。

——Jim Kirk属于企业号。

走廊的宽度似乎延展了三倍。他脑海里的太空人Jim Kirk也消失了，只有天体在彼此的引力作用下无声运动着。星辰在一个接一个地熄灭。三……二……一……

一切回归黑暗。


End file.
